Reunited
by SkaterGirl246
Summary: Rebecca goes to the Cullens to change her life around, but ends up seeing her long lost brother Edward! Watch as the drama unfolds when the Volturi decide it's time for a visit! Told in Rebecca's POV for now
1. New Arrival

New Arrival

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. I only own the story, and the characters that I have created myself! I hope you enjoy it!**

I had to admit. I was a little scared.

I had only heard of the coven of vampires with the yellow eyes. Yellow eyes, because they hunted animal blood, instead of human blood. Even though I had never actually _met_ the Cullen family, I knew I wanted to join them. I was sick of the pointless life that I had. I had been with many covens, but none of them felt _right_. Leaving all of them had not been difficult. I had never looked back at one.

I had heard a lot of stories about the Cullen's. I had heard of Isabella, or Bella, as she liked to be called, and Edwards's relationship. I was impressed with the amount of control that Edward Cullen had. Bella had been Edwards 'singer'. I could only dream of much control. I had also heard of the newborn vampire army that the Cullen's had fought against awhile ago. That, too, was also impressive. This was all to protect the girl when she was a human, or so I had heard. Then there was Renesemee. The half human-half vampire daughter of Edward and Bella. They had gathered quite a show of witnesses against the Volturi, to show that this child was no immortal child. In the end, the Volturi had fled back to Italy. I had no trouble getting the memories I wanted. All I had to do was flip through memories of someone who had the ones I wanted.

From the moment I had been born…created…whatever it was called, I had been able to go through anyone, vampire or human's, memories. I could hear the thoughts behind those memories too. My head had a constant humming of people's thoughts in it. When I focused on one person's thoughts, every thought and memory they ever had would flood into my head and become clear. This was how I knew so much about the Cullen's. They seemed to be fairly famous throughout the vampire world. Of course, the farthest out I could be when my gift still worked was about three miles. I was about five miles away from Forks.

I ran a hand through my bronze colored hair. I only did this when I was nervous. My bangs were pushed to the side. My black eyes stared back at my through the rearview mirror. It had been awhile since I had hunted. I didn't partially like hunting humans, especially since I knew what my victims were thinking. I could see the families that they had had, their hopes, their dreams…I shuddered away from the memory.

"Calm down, calm down," I chanted to myself. My blue BMW speed across the empty highway. It was early, only 6:00am. My car sped by a sign, but not before I had time to read it. 'Welcome to Forks.' If I had a heartbeat, it would be besting much to fast by now.

"Calm down, calm down," I chanted to myself again. I wished I had that other vampire here, Jasper, so that he could help me relax. I was much too nervous. I knew almost everything there was to know about this family, thanks to the help of Tanya's Denali coven. I had met them awhile ago, but had only stayed with them briefly.

As I entered into town, thoughts swirled around me. The buzzing in my head was annoying, but I knew how to tune it out. I focused very hard on the road in front of me.

I drove through the town and turned onto an unpaved road after a few miles. The misty forest concealed me on both sides. I saw a flash of gray through the forest. It looked like fur, but I didn't ponder the sight. Thoughts still hummed in my head, but I didn't listen. After a few more miles, the forest thinned. More thoughts hummed into my head. I ignored them. I could make out the house already. It was three stories, a rectangular shape, and well proportioned. I could tell that the window and doors were a next to perfect restoration. A porch wrapped itself around the first story. I could hear a river close-by. I stopped my car a few feet from the house. My curiosity got the better of me. I let the humming thoughts swirl in my head, but I didn't look farther back then what was going in their heads right now.

S_he's here_, a thought ringed in my head.

_Great. Another blood-sucker. Just what we need, _said another. Blood-sucker? It must be one of the shape-shifters.

_She feels slightly nervous. She's not a threat. There's some excitement to_, another thought.

_I wonder if she likes shopping…_, another person wondered.

_What an interesting gift. Almost like Aro's and mine put together. No, it seems even more powerful then that. I wonder what she was like when she was human. She's listening to me right now, no doubt. No privacy anymore…that's going to take some getting used to, _another person was mussing in his head. His thoughts interested me the most. I knew it must be Edward, the mind reader. That would be the only way he knew my gift…unless Alice had seen it early somehow. I heard a chuckle.

"Is she here?" I heard a soft, high voice ask. It didn't sound human but…not vampire either. It must be Renesemee. Her scent was different. There was just enough vampire scent there that my thirst was still completely under control. I smelt another scent, that wasn't vampire either. It was a wet dog smell. I wrinkled my nose. The smell must be from that shape-shifter, Jacob, or another wolf from his pack.

I took a deep breath, and then walked gracefully to the house. I continued up the porch steps, until I was standing directly in front of the door. I took another deep, unnecessary breath. Then I knocked.

**I hope you all liked it! I enjoyed writing it! Should I go back and write someone else's POV? Or should I continue in Rebecca's? That her name, by the way. Please review! If something was wrong, I can't fix it if you don't tell me!**

**So push that little review button!**

**Thanks a lot!**

**-Katie**


	2. Meet The Cullens

Meet the Cullen's

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Twilight characters or books! I only wish!**

Someone opened the door on my first knock. He looked about twenty to thirty years old. He was tall, with blonde hair that was combed neatly. He had pale white skin and barely visible light shadows under his eyes, which were a light gold color. I knew that this must be Carlisle Cullen.

"Hello," he greeted me warmly. _She looks exactly like the picture Alice drew, _Carlisle thought, _she looks so much like Edward…I wonder if that means something…_ Carlisle continued to speculate the thought.

"Hi," I answered him. I could hear two heartbeats in the house. I knew that one of them was the werewolf, and the other one, the child, Renesemee. Her heartbeat sounded like a humming birds wings. I cold hear everyone's breaths in the house.

"Please come in," Carlisle said.

"Thank-you," I said to him. I entered carefully into the house, looking around.

The inside was very bright and very open. It must have originally been several rooms, but the walls had been removed from most of the first floor to crate a wide open space. The back, south facing wall had been entirely replaced with glass, and, beyond the shade of cedars, the lawn stretched bare to river that I had heard outside. A massive curving staircase dominated the west side of the room. The walls, the high-beamed ceiling, the wooden floor, and the thick carpet had all been designed in varies different shades of white.

Standing a few feet behind Carlisle was Esme. She had the same pale, beautiful features as all vampires had. She had a heart-shaped face, and soft caramel hair that feel gently down her back. She was small and slender, yet less angular and more rounded then most vampires. There were four males in the sitting room. The first was Emmett, who was muscled up like a serious weight lifter. He had curly, brown hair and was sitting beside Rosalie. Her golden locks hung sown her back, and she looked as beautiful as ever. Her features were all perfect, and her figure was something to cry with envy over. Then there was Jasper, who was tall, and lean but had less mussel then Emmett.. He had soft, honey-blonde hair. He was sitting next to Alice, who had short, black spiky hair, She was fairly short, and her features looked remarkably pixy like. Then there was Edward. He was less lanky and bulky then the others. He had bronze colored hair that war remarkably similar to my own. Now that I really looked at him, we had many things similar. We both we tall, and had high cheekbones. My lips we fuller then his, but that was probably due to gender. Edward was mulling over the similarities also in his own head.

Jacob stood near the kitchen door. He was _huge_. He must have grown since the time I had seen him in Tanya's head. His black hair was cut unevenly, and he had on no shirt, and a pair of dirty shorts. His eyes were a very dark brown that, to humans, could be mistaken for black. His hands trembles slightly, and his eyes kept darting to the girl in Bella's arms.

Bella was also tall, and had long brown hair that went down to the middle of her back. Renesemee had chocolate brown eyes, and looked about twelve or thirteen. She had the same colored hair as Edward and I. In fact, her hair resembled mine perfectly! The color and the curls…her face looked a lot like Edwards, but I could see some of Bella when she was human in there to. Of course, Tanya mostly had eyes for Edward, so I had gotten the best view of Bella from Carmen's mind. All the vampires had golden eyes.

The Cullen's all watched me with wary eyes, but there were warm smiles on most of their faces.

"Hi!" said Alice, "It's nice to _finally _meet you! I've seen you coming for _days_ but I didn't know when exactly, since you kept changing you mind-"

"Alice!" Esme said, "I think your being a little up-front. She probably thinks you've gone mad!"

"Oh, right," Alice grinned sheepishly, "I guess you didn't know, but I can see the future."

I _had _already known this, but I didn't know how they wanted me to respond, so I looked through what Alice was thinking.

_Oh, I hope I haven't scared her off. I mean, you don't get a lot of vampires who can see the future. I hope she isn't freaked out. I mean, she must have known other vampires with gifts, I mean I can't be the only one-_ I didn't bother to listen to the rest. Before I could speak, Emmett spoke.

"Hi! I'm Emmett!" He said loudly, a big grin in front of his face.

"Hello. My name is Rebecca," I said to all of them, smiling. They all smiled back, except for the werewolf and Bella, who looked nervous.

"Hello," said Renesemee, "My name is Renesemee. I'm half vampire-half human, but I'm not dangerous at all! I never hurt humans or werewolf's, like Jacob." Eve ryone stared at her in shock. Then their nervous eyes met mine. I skimmed through their thoughts to see what they were nervous about. Ah, they were nervous of my reaction to her. All except Edward.

_They don't know you have a gift, and already know about her, _he thought.

_That's okay, _I thought. Then I looked back down at Renesemee and smiled.

**I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 3 will be up ASAP. I have a really funny twist that I think is going to happen, but I'm still thinking about it. I don't know how it would finish! Pleas review, and tell me your thoughts!**

**-Katie**


	3. The New Cullen

The New Cullen

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Twilight characters or books! I only wish!**

"That's very interesting Renesemee, and you have nothing to fear. I already know very much about you, including the fact that you are not dangerous," I replied to her. She smiled, looking relived, like everyone else in the room, but they were confused to.

"How do you know? Are you a stalker?" Jacob spoke for the first time. Everyone started at him in shock, and then started to laugh, "What!" Jacob defended himself, "It could be true!"

"But it isn't," I told him, "I know about her and all of you by my gift." Curiosity sparked form every person in the room.

"Really? What's your gift?" asked Rosalie, "Do you know Edward? Alice?"

"I have no idea," Alice said, looking at me curiously.

"I do," Edward chuckled.

"Well what is it?" Asked Emmett, sounding impatient.

"It's a very powerful gift. I guess the best way to explain it would be mine power, and Aro's power put together," Edward said. Everyone started at him with blank expressions.

"What?" asked Bella, looking at me with disbelief.

**"**I can read minds," I told them, "But I can also look back, and see every thought and memory you've ever had."

"Don't worry," Edward said, "She hasn't gone back into any of your memories. Only the thoughts you've been having at the moment." Everyone immediately relaxed.

"Wow! That's amazing!" Alice said.

"Thank you?" I replied, unsure of how to respond. All their thoughts were circling around my gift.

"Ah! How rude of us! We must show you your room. That is, if you sich to stay?" Carlisle looked at me, his eyebrows raised. Everyone turned to look at me. I decided to go through their thoughts and see what they all thought.

_Oh, I hope she stays! Maybe she'll like shopping…_ Alice hopped.

_Hmmm…I don't think she'd be that bad to have around, _thought Jasper.

_She should stay! Life was getting boring anyways, _of course, Emmett thought.

_I wonder if they all think she'd prettier then me…_Rosalie thought,

_I hope Rebecca will stay, She seems like such a lovely girl, _thought Esme.

_I wonder how her gift works…_ Carlisle was wondering.

I couldn't hear anything from Bella, but I already expected it. Renesemee was hoping that I could stay, and we could do each others hair. Jacob wanted Renesemee away from me; because he was convinced that I was going to lunge at her any second.

"I think that I will stay…for now," I said.

"Yay!" Alice squealed, "Let me show you to your room!" Then she grabbed my hand and half dragged me up the stairs. She flew past room after room before stopping at one, and opening the door.

"This will be your room," she said. I carefully stepped inside. It was Edward's old room.

"This used to be Edwards old room, but you probably already know that," she laughed, "Your closet is stocked-use it well," she warned, "or I'll be dressing you up every day!" I knew she was serious.

"No problem!" I laughed. I liked her.

"Ok then! Let's go back downstairs. She grabbed my hand, and dragged me back down. Everyone was in murmured conversations, that immediately stopped when Alice and I appeared.

"So how do you like your room?" Edward chuckled. I smiled at him.

"It's lovely," I said.

_They look like they could be brother and sister,_ Esme thought,

_We have the same hair! If she were Edward's sister, then I could have gotten my hair from her instead of dad and grandpa, _Renesemee thought.

"So Rebecca," Carlisle started, "Why don't you tell us your story."

**I know, I know. When are Edward and Rebecca going to relies that they are related??? Don't worry! That is coming up! Thanks for reading! **

**-Katie**


	4. Rebecca's Story

Rebecca's Story

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Twilight characters or books! I only wish!**

I thought that over in my head. My story? I didn't even know where to begin.

"Of course, you may keep your past life as private s you wish," Carlisle spoke quickly. _I hope I haven't made her uncomfortable…_

"No, no!" I assured him, "I'm fine."

"Why don't you sit down?" Esme offered me a seat beside her. She was now sitting on a leather coach beside Edward. I walked over slowly and took a seat in between Edward and Esme.

"I was born in Chicago, in 1902," I started. Edward, Bella and Carlisle suddenly tensed up. I looked through their thoughts.

_That's close to the date when I was born… _Edward was thinking, _and the same place to…_

_I wonder if she knew Edward,_ Carlisle thought. I couldn't read Bella's thoughts. Edward was born in Chicago? In 1902?

_1901, _Edward corrected in his thoughts. That almost sounded like…no. I scolded myself for even thinking of the thought. They were all waiting for me to continue, so I went on, "I had a mother, a father, and an older brother. I don't remember them that well. It was a long time ago. In 1918, my father got sick with the Spanish influenza. My mother and brother were infected with it soon after.

"My father died first. I felt so…helpless. Watching their lives slip away. For some reason, I was never affected. As their sickness got worse, I wasn't allowed to visit them. The nurses assured me that they were with the best doctor they had.

"I decided to sneak in and see them," I smiled at the memory, "I waited for dark and then dressed myself up as a doctor." Everyone laughed, and I did to, "I couldn't believe they fell for it, but the disease was spreading so fast, that they had even younger doctors then even I was pretending to be.

"When I got there," I was whispering now, "they were gone. My mother and bother. Both gone. I asked a near-by nurse where they were. She said that she saw the doctor wheel them both off to the morgue." I took a deep breath, closing my eyes.

"I'm so sorry," Bella spoke for the first time. I opened my eyes and smiled at her.

"Don't worry. It was a very long time ago."

"That still doesn't explain how you were changed though," Alice said, cocking her head to the side. I smiled at her.

"Since my father, mother and brother had passed, I inherited everything. I was a little scared," I admitted, "My family held a high place in the city. I knew that in two years, as soon as I hit 18, I would have to marry.

"I was outside. It was late. I didn't realize how late it had gotten. I was attending a party over at a friend's house. My house wasn't that far away. I lived just outside the city. It seemed silly to catch a ride. Then I saw them," I paused, recalling the memory.

"Go on," Jasper said, looking interested; an expression that was mirrored by everyone else in the room. I smiled briefly.

"There were two of them. They had skin as pale as snow, and would handsomer then anyone I had ever seen. They were both fairly big. They had on grey cloaks, but I could see that one had curly brown hair, and the other black.

"Do you think she would work?" the brown haired one asked. The other looked me up and down.

"I think so work," he replied. They both had coal black eyes.

"Do you want to change her or me?" the other asked. I had no idea what they were saying. Some instinct told me to run, but I couldn't bring myself to stop staring at them.

"You do. I'll end up killing her! I'm too thirsty," He laughed. It sent fear up my spine, but I was amazed at the beautiful sound of his laugh. Then, one of the men turned, and ran towards the city. He was amazingly fast and graceful for a man of his size. I blinked and he was gone. I turned my attention back to the other man, who was slowly walking closer to me. He paused, just in front of me, and lifted a stray strand of hair. Then he brought hid lips to my neck…" I stopped.

_We have a child here!_ Edward was shouting in his head.

_I wasn't going to go into detail, _I defended myself.

_Sure you weren't, _If we were speaking, I was sure he would have rolled eyes.

_I would know better then you, _I argued.

Everyone seemed to realize were having a private discussion.

"So…then what happened? Were they Volturi members?" asked Jacob. He was acting as if he was barely interested, and merely there for Renesemee, but I could tell he was paying close attention to my story.

"Yes," I answered, "Aro was looking for someone to help be the 'bait' for getting tourist in their home. Of course, when I started answering they're thoughts, instead of their words, he wanted me for much more. He told me lies of the world out there. Saying it was a dangerous and savage place for a newborn. I was scared of this life, so I almost agreed to join them," I paused.

"Almost?" asked Esme.

"Yes. Almost. I was wondering what his past was like, and then I was in his memories. It was like a…picture nook. I could flip through them all, and hear all those thoughts. Part of me was aware that Aro had touched my hand, and saw what I could do. He almost _begged _for me to join them, but I declined. I knew that he had lied, and I was scared, but eager to start my new life.

"I stayed with many covens, but mostly wandered alone…and I guess that ends my tale." I concluded.

Everyone was lost in their own thoughts, but I was too deep into my own to see what theirs were.

"About this brother that you had…" Rosalie trailed off. Everyone snapped back to reality.

"Yes?" Out of all I told her, she was interested in my brother??? Edward chuckled.

"Did you happen to know a Mason family?" Bella asked before Rosalie could speak again.

"Yes," I said shocked. How did she know my last name? Edward gasped.

"You did! How? Were you friends?" Bella asked, sounding oddly eager. Almost everyone in the room was staring at me in disbelief. It reminded me of when they learned of my gift.

"No. That's my last name. My name is Rebecca, but my full name is

Rebecca Elizabeth Mason."

**Cliffy…I think. Oh well! I love it! I hope you do to! Review Please!**

**-Katie**


	5. Sibilings

Siblings

**-sigh- I do not own Twilight or and of the character. I only wish…oh well! This story is good enough for me! ******

Silence. No one spoke. I was horribly confused. It seemed like I wasn't the only one.

"I don't get it. What's wrong?" Jacob asked.

"Mom, what's the matter?" Renesemee asked. Both of their thoughts were as confused as their faces looked.

_Oh my gosh. I can't be…right? _Alice thought,

_Can it be true? They may look it but…_Esme thought. I was still confused and was starting to get frustrated.

_What the hell is everyone's problem? _Emmett thought. Rosalie was having similar thoughts as her husband. Bella looked deep in thought. I wished I could read her mind. It looked like it could be fairly interesting. Edward's thoughts were just wordless surprise.

_Can she really be Edward's sister? _The thought came from Carlisle. I gasped. Edward's sister?! Me?! Impossible.

_Try and go back through Carlisle's memories, _Edward said. His 'voice' was still shocked. I decided that that would probably be the best way So, I concentrated on his thoughts.

I had used my gift enough to know how to use it well. I knew how to skip through the memories that I didn't need and go straight to the ones I wanted. I skipped through them all, and went straight to the 1900's. Part of me was aware that Edward was watching through my thoughts.

I looked through his memories. There wasn't anything there that held my interest. I was about to give up, when I saw my mother.

I didn't' _really _see her, but I saw her through Carlisle's memory. I knew I was in the right place. Then I saw…Edward and me. Edward was seventeen, and I was sixteen. I looked a lot different, and so did he. We both had the same emerald green eyes. I had this memory myself. It was the last time I was able to visit my brother. I hadn't realized that the doctor was watching.

_"How are you feeling Edward?" I had asked him. He had smiled at me._

_"I'm fine Becca. You worry too much. I'm going to be fine. Mother would be upset to find you hear. You might get sick."_

_"I don't care Edward. I have to check up on you sometimes! I'll go mad with worry if I don't!" Edward laughed. _

I left the memory. That was the last time I had seen my brother. Could Edward be him? The…resemblance was there, but there were differences to.

"Rebecca and Edward are brother and sister?!" Alice gasped. No one answered.

"You had a sister! Why didn't you ever tell me?" Bella asked.

"I…that...it…never came up," Edward said, "Rebecca?" He whispered looking deep in my eyes. I looked back. Could he be Edward? I would love to think that I could have my brother back…but the chances were just so slim…

"You were born in 1901? Chicago?" I asked. He nodded,

"What's your full name?" I asked. It was hard to remember. But I was sure my brothers middle name came from my fathers brother, Anthony.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen," he answered.

"Well look at that! Edwards found his long lost sister!" Emmett boomed. Then he had both of his arms around our shoulders, pulling us into a hug.

"Emmett!" Edward gasped. Emmett laughed and let go.

"Holy shit! How the hell did this happen!" Jacob spoke. My eyes met Edward's, and he smiled at me. Then he had me in a hug. I hadn't realized how much missed him.

"It's good to be able to hold you again," Edward whispered.

"I missed you Edward," I whispered back.

"Wow! That means she's my auntie!" Renesemee gasped, "I could have gotten my hair from Rebecca!" Everyone laughed.

"Wonderful. All we need is another Edward in the house," Rosalie rolled her eyes. I smirked, Edward chuckled.

"I still don't get why you wouldn't tell me you had a sister," Bella muttered.

"Yes, Edward. Why _didn't _you tell us this?" Alice asked. Edward shrugged.

"I guess it never came up. If you would have _asked _then I would have told you,"

"Nice explanation," Jacob said sarcastically. Edward rolled his eyes at Jacob.

"I guess we all should have known something was up. I mean, look at the resemblance! Seriously, that is exactly what Edward would look like if he was a girl," Emmett said.

"Thank you for that enlightenment Emmett," Jasper rolled his eyes. Suddenly, Alice's face went blank.

**As you can probably tell, I can't do cliffy's very well…oh well! I hope you enjoyed it all the same! Tell me your thoughts on it! I didn't really know how the Cullen's would react in this situation, so I hope I got it close enough! Thanks for reading!**

**-Katie**


	6. Visions

Visions

**I do not own any books in the Twilight saga. If only! I would like to thank ****ashleylacey, XEdwardsLilCullenX, and LindseyRae for the very kind reviews! Thanks a lot! :) **

"Alice? What do you see?" Jasper asked. I looked into her head. I could see that Edward was doing the same. Strangely, the only thing I saw was me disappearing. What did that mean? Alice gasped.

"I just saw Rebecca disappear!" Alice exclaimed. I still didn't know what that meant.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"It means that, somehow, you're going to intermingle with the wolves," Edward said, his forehead ceased with worry.

"Like Jake's pack? There can't be anything wrong with that, right?" Bella asked.

"I don't know. Maybe it's not Jacob's pack," Alice answered her.

"Sam's pack?" Esme asked.

"It's a possibility," Alice said.

"Why would I have any reason to intermingle with the werewolves, of either pack?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.

"I don't know. Maybe you were outside and crossed Leah's path or something. She doesn't know what you look like yet. Neither does the rest of Jacob's pack. Maybe one of them saw you before we could explain, and took it the wrong way. It's probably not a big deal," Alice said.

"She's probably right. She always is," Jasper laughed. Everyone joined in.

"Well, we should probably take you hunting. You look fairly thirsty," Carlisle said, looking at the color in my eyes. I nodded. My throat had slight sting to it, but it had been easy to ignore before. Now that I thought about it, I was thirstier then I thought.

"I can go with her," Edward offered.

"That would be lovely dear," Esme said to him. Edward smiled at her, and then looked at Bella.

"Would you like to come?" Edward asked.

"No thanks. I'm going to stay here with Renesemee. You and Rebecca go," she said and smiled at him before turning her smile to me. Edward nodded, and pecked her on the cheek. Then he stood up.

"Ready to go?" he asked me.

"Sure." I stood up.

"Where do you plan on going?" Carlisle asked, "Just to make sure. With Alice's vision, we should probably know where you are, just in case." Edward nodded.

"We'll probably go where I took Bella for her first time," Edward said. Carlisle nodded.

"Okay. We'll be here," Carlisle smiled.

"Well _we _won't! Bella and I are going shopping!" Alice squealed. Bella groaned. I laughed. Then Edward and I turned and ran out the door.

**I'm sorry it's so short. My next one will be longer! I just wanted the hunt as a separate chapter! Thanks for reading! I hope you review! Even if you've reviewed before, I wouldn't mind your thoughts on each chapter! Thanks!**

**-Katie**


	7. The Hunt

The Hunt

**I do not own any books in the Twilight saga. Or any of the characters either. I do, though, own it ALL in my dreams! :)**

Edward and I quickly ran through the thick woodland towards the river. We were evenly matched in pace. Even though it wasn't _really _a race, both of us were trying to outrun the other, but stayed side by side. It was a little annoying. We both jumped over the river without a pause. When were about halfway over Edward did a somersaults in the air. I rolled my eyes. What a showoff. He laughed.

We continued running in silence for the rest of the time. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence. It was a calm and peaceful silence. Edward stopped suddenly and I blew past him. I stopped and turned to look at him.

"Here?" I asked.

"Yes. Here should be fine." He gave me a smile, which I returned.

"Okay. Is this similar to hunting humans?" I asked.

"Yes. It is very similar. You'll get the hang of it very quickly," he smiled. I nodded. Then I took a deep breathe. I could smell Edward the most clearly, but that was because he was the closets thing to me. I could smell the dirt, and all the plants. One scent caught my attention in particular.

"There's five deer about a mile away grazing on some grass in a small clearing, correct?" I asked him. He smiled.

"Correct," he said. I smiled at him, and then took off at a silent run towards the deer. Edward matched my pace perfectly. When we reached the meadow where the deer were, nether of us paused. Edward took the largest deer, while I took the second largest. It didn't put up much of a fight, but I was so thirsty, that I probably didn't even notice if it did. When I finished with that one, I caught another one to. I had to admit. This was nothing compared to human blood. The taste was different. My body ached to turn back now and run back to Forks and find and some human instead…suddenly Edward knocked me to the ground.

"Hey!" I complained. He laughed.

"You were getting a bit distracted," he pointed out.

"You didn't have to push me to the ground! A simple, 'Rebecca! Snap out of it,' would have worked to," I told him, as I got up of the forest floor.

"Possibly. But where's the fun in that?" He asked, laughing. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm going start hunting again, and if you knock me over, I'm going to throw you into a river or something," I threatened him. He laughed.

"Then _you'll _be the once to deal with the wrath of Alice if you spoil these clothes!" He laughed.

"Well nobody wants the wrath of Alice! I guess it isn't worth it then, is it?" I asked joining in on his laugh.

"Defiantly not worth it," he confirmed, "Well, I'm going to be over there," he pointed south, "if you need me." Then he ran off into the forest. I started off in my own direction. I caught another scent. This scent was more appealing then the deer, but I knew that it could never win against human blood. I sighed, and started off towards it. It was a mountain lion. It was stalking a deer. I lunged towards its throat. The deer ran off. The lion gave a snarl of fury, but my teeth had already cut threw its throat. It struggled at first, but the struggles grew weaker and weaker before they stopped completely. I sighed again, and got up. Suddenly, thoughts swirled in my head. It seemed like they were…repeating to. It was confusing. Then I heard paw steps. I curiously, ran towards them. The scent was different…it was like a wolf, but…man to. It smelled horrible. Then I stopped. I knew this scent. It was a werewolf. Just then a massive wolf stepped out to face me.

**I don't know about you guys, but I thought that was a very decent cliffy. It was hard describing the hunt. I was going to use my Breaking Dawn book, but then I remembered! I leant it to a friend! I hope I got it close! Thanks for reading!**

**Please review!**

**-Katie**


	8. Werewolfs

Werewolfs

**Once again, I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, sadly…but this story is good enough for me! I hope you enjoy it as much as I do!**

I had never seen a werewolf with my own eyes before. It was much larger then I thought. If I stood right next to it, I would barely make its shoulder. It gave a low threatening growl, its grey fur standing up. My eyes narrowed. One werewolf wouldn't be hard to fight. I knew how to fight, and with my mind reading, one werewolf would be easy.

Then another one stepped out of the forest to stand beside the grey one. It had brown fur. Then a black furred one ran into the clearing. A few others ran into the clearing as well. There were seven wolves in total, in front of me.

I could easily fight one off and win, but _seven?_ The chances weren't in my favor. I wondered if my future had disappeared once more in Alice's visions. The black wolf growled and took another step towards me. I reacted instantly by slipping into a crouch.

_Is she one of the Cullen's? _They're thoughts shouted in my head.

_Look at her eyes. They're red, _another thought.

_They're more of an amber actually, _another thought.

_Sam, should we attack? _One wolf thought.

_Yes. All the Cullen's have yellow eyes. Her's are amber. If she is a Cullen, then she must have broken the treaty, or else she would have the same yellow eyes as the others, _the one called Sam thought. They're mussels tensed, ready to lunge at me.

"Wait," I said. If they attacked, I didn't stand a chance. Where was Edward? He couldn't have gone that far away. Besides, I knew of the treaty they had, and I knew I hadn't crossed it. The wolves paused.

_Can she read out minds? _One thought.

_Be quiet, _the leader thought, _and let us hear what she has to say. _He growled at me. I looked at the huge black wolf.

"I have not broken your treaty, as you suspect I have," I started.

_How did she know we were thinking that? _One thought, surprised.

_Is she a mind reader? _Thought another. I looked toward the brown wolf it the thought had come from.

"You could say that," I told him. This sent their thoughts into a crazy whirl of action. They were all thinking different things at once. It was hard to pick up what they were saying. And what they were saying was being repeated through each wolfs head…my head had never felt so crowded. The black dog barked once, and the thoughts slowed down instantly.

_Why are your eyes red? Are you a Volturi member? _The leader thought towards me.

"I do not belong to the Volturi. My eyes are _amber_," I emphasized the word, "because I have just made the switch from human blood to animal.

_Is she dangerous? _A wolf thought.

_Rebecca! Are you all right? _My eyebrows rose. It was Edwards's thoughts. He was running towards me.

_What kind of big brother are you? Not even looking out for your sister_, I thought playfully, but I was relived he was coming. Then he came through the trees, and was at my side in an instant. I wondered if we could win if this turned into a fight. Now that there were two of us…and we could read their minds, so we would know their every move…

_This will not turn out as a fight! _Edward thought. His eyes met the black wolf's eyes.

"Hello Sam. Would you explain why you are confronting my sister?" Edward asked coldly.

_Paul scented a vampire that we did not recognize. It did not match any member of your family. We came to investigate, _Same thought. Edward nodded.

"Rebecca is just making the change from human blood to animal blood. She is a new member to our family. She is not threat to you or any of your families," Edward said.The wolves stared at Edward for awhile.

_Fine, _Sam thought, _Make sure she stays under control, or else we will have to step in. _My teeth clenched together. These wolfs were very aggravating.

_Hey, don't you think they look a lot alike? _Another wolf thought.

_Colin, that is so unimportant right now. _Another thought, but he to noted the resemblance.

"Rebecca is my biological sister," Edward stated, "That is the reason we look so much alike." The wolves' faces lost their hostility, and became shocked.

_So they're really brother and sister? Weird…_ A wolf thought.

_They're really brother and sister? Wonder how that happened, _thought another.

_We are sorry we were on your land. We will leave now. Remember, we will be keeping a close eye on this. _Sam gave Edward one more look, before turning and running into the forest, with the rest of them following. We waited until their thoughts were out of hearing range. Then Edward sighed, and looked at me.

"What are you doing over here!? Alice called my cello phone, and told me your future had disappeared again. I ran back to where you were and followed your scent and find you hear!" Edward shook his head.

"It's not my fault! I'm not passed the treaty line!" I defended myself. Edward sighed.

"True. We'd better get back, so that everyone knows you're okay."

"Of course I'm okay. I would have been fine without you to," I said.

"Sure you would have," he laughed.

"I would have!" I insisted, "I would have won in a fight."

"Whatever you say Becca."

**You know, I did consider it turning into a fight, but I don't want to kill off Edward or Rebecca, and let's face it. The wolves had a pretty good chance of winning if it turned into a fight. This seems like a better ending. It's not one of my favorite chapters, but I hope you liked it! Tell me what you thought!**

**-Katie**


	9. Ideas

Ideas

**I do not own any of the Twilight saga! To bad for me, right? :) Big thank you to all the people who reviewed my story and the people who added it to their story alerts/favorites! Thank you so much! And thanks to the people who actually **_**read **_**these! I don't blame you if you don't! They can be **_**extremely **_**boring! (Possibly like this one!) I hope you all enjoy this new chapter!**

Edward decided he wanted to race back to the house. I tried to tell him to give it up, that we were evenly matched, but he remained stubbornly convinced that he could beat me.

"Give it up! You're not going to win!" I told him, rolling my eyes.

"Of course I will! I was going easy on you before!" he insisted.

"Shall I look into you thoughts and see for myself?" I asked. He sighed.

"Okay! I _wasn't _going easy on you! But I _will _win!" His thoughts were as convinced as he seemed.

"Fine!" I said with an exasperated sigh, "Let's race."

"One, two…three!" We both started running. Like before we remained side by side. He took a risk, and made his jump over the lake early. I put on another burst of speed, and jumped half a second after. We landed at the same time. We raced towards the house and entered the door at the exact same time.

"I won," Edward announced.

"What? No you didn't! That was a tie," I said.

"It was not! I was ahead of you!" He argued.  
"You keep telling yourself that Edward. Whatever makes you feel better." Then Esme had her arms around us.

"Oh! I was so worried! When Alice called us, and said that _both _of your futures disappeared…well we didn't know what to think! We should have gone with you! Especially after Alice's first vision!" Esme fretted.

"We're fine Esme. Really," Edward chuckled. Everyone else had joined us, so Edward explained what happened.

"I'm proud of you son," Carlisle said when he finished, "You handled the situation well. We're going to have to be on our guard for awhile. Jacob has told his pack of Rebecca, they know that she looks like." Edward nodded. Alice and Bella came through the door. Bella immediately ran over to Edward.

"You're alright! I was worried," she exclaimed. Her voice was radiating with relief.

"Of course," Edward chuckled.

"Bella was having a panic attack in the car. I almost regretted telling her! She demanded I turn the car around, or else she would burn all my clothes!" Alice laughed, along with everyone else. Bella looked embarrassed.

"I was worried!" She defended herself.

"I could tell! If you threaten my clothes again, you're going shopping with me for a while week straight!" Alice said.

"Shopping for a whole week!" Bella said with mock horror, "How will I survive!" She laughed.

"Where's Nessie?" Edward wondered.

"She went outside with the dog," Rosalie said. Rosalie's obvious distaste for the werewolf was kind of funny. She was having rather violent thoughts about the different ways she could kill him…and they were all kind of scary. I cleared my throat. Rosalie looked at me.

"Sorry. I can't help myself," she said with a smirk.

"That's…okay. Don't you think they were rather…violent though?" I asked.

"He's very annoying," she defended herself.

"As long as I'm not in his place, think what you want," I said with a laugh. She joined in, and then went back to her…violent thinking. Alice's face went blank. I looked in her head, and saw a man that resembled Bella when she was human. I guessed it was her father. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward nod.

"Charlie's coming for a visit!" Alice said.

"Oh! I forgot! He was supposed to come today!" Bella exclaimed.

"What about Rebecca?" Jasper asked. Everyone was silent.

"Charlie knows something is up already," Bella was the first one to speak, "but I don't think we can tell Charlie Rebecca is Edward's sister. Charlie thinks Edward only has a brother, who died in a car accident."

"They look too much alike to say they aren't related," Esme mussed.

"We could say they're cousins!" Emmett spoke up. Everyone looked at him, shocked, "What? Is it a stupid idea?" he asked.

"No. It's actually…good," Edward said.

"Why were you all shocked then?" Emmett wondered.

"Well…no offence Em…but…you're not exactly known for ideas that will work," Edward said.

"That's not true! I have great ideas!" Emmett said.

"Emmett. Remember when we were in London? A person guessed what we were, and was going to test his theory in the morning. You thought we should take him hostage, and keep him until he swore he would forget us swear he would never tell anyone," Edward rolled his eyes.

"I still think it would have worked," Emmett muttered.

"Ooooookay then. Will saying she's Edward's cousin work?" Bella asked. Alice closed her eyes. I looked into her thoughts. I saw Charlie meeting me…and everything going fine.

"Yes," Alice said, "He'll be suspicious, but he is already."

"Ha! My idea is going to work!" Emmett exclaimed.

"I guess there _is _a first time for everything," Jasper laughed. Emmett threw a punch at him, but he neatly dodged it.

"Boys," Esme warned.

"Okay then," Alice said, ignoring the incident, "Now we need to prepare…"

**All righty then! So did you like it? Hate it? Love it? Lol! Please review! A big thanks to the people why have reviewed more then once! It means a lot! **

**-Katie**


	10. Visits

Visits

**-sigh- Once again, I do not own Twilight. I probably don't have to say this anymore, do I? You guys get the drill! :) I would like to give a HUGE thanks to ****faeriegal713****! You totally helped make this story what it's going to be! Thanks you so much! And thanks to all my other reviewers to! You guys rock! I'm glad everyone is so nice! It makes me so happy! Enjoy the story!**

"First, were going to have to get your contacts Bella," Alice said. She flew from the room, and came back with two sets of contacts.

"Why do you have to pairs?" Emmett asked.

"One of them is for Rebecca," Alice explained, "I don't think Charlie would take particularly well to amber eyes." I took the pair of contacts she held out to me.

_The color is muddy brown, _Alice thought, _Sorry. It's all we have. You know, with Bella's old eye color. _

"That's okay," I said. Everyone looked at me, but I was putting the contacts in. They went in easily, but I immediately hated them. I could see through them, but my eyes kept focusing on the scratches in the contact. I grudgingly put the other one in. Bella had hers in already. Alice nodded her approval.

"Now we need a change of clothes!" Alice said, excitement taking up her thoughts. She grabbed my hand and dragged me up the stairs.

"You'd better not make a habit of dragging me up these stairs," I muttered to her as she went into my new room.  
"Sorry, but Bella won't let me dress her anymore!" Alice said as she went into my closer. She flew around the huge closet, making comments every now and then. She threw some clothes at me.

"Okay! Put those on!" Alice instructed. I put the clothes on. It was a pair of dark blue jeans and a black turtleneck sweater. Alice went behind me and quickly fixed my hair. Then she went back into the closet, and threw a pair of black heels at me.

"If this is the way you dress Bella, then I can understand why she doesn't let you dress her anymore," I laughed. She laughed with me.

"Bella doesn't like new clothes. If she had her way, she would be in jeans and a tee-shirt all the time!" Alice sighed.

"Unless she's with Edward! Then they both prefer nothing on!" Emmett shouted. His laughter was cut short by a growling sound, and then crashes could be heard. Alice started to giggle. My nose wrinkled. Frankly, I didn't need to know _that _much about my brother.

"If you think that was bad, then you should hear him when Charlie's here!" Alice giggled.  
"Looking forward to it," I said sarcastically. We both dashed down the stairs to find Edward and Bella glaring at Emmett, while Emmett was looking pleased with himself. I couldn't help but laugh at his expression. Edward glared at me.

_You have to admit. If it wasn't about you, you would have laughed, _I thought. Edward snorted.

"Hey, now you can dress up Rebecca now, instead of me!" Bella said happily.

"That's a great idea!" Alice exclaimed. I groaned.

"Why doesn't anyone like me picking their clothes for them?!" Alice wailed.

"Don't worry Alice. You can pick my clothes," Jasper said with a chuckle.

"I'm sure you'd both like that!" Emmett said, and then ran out of the room, with a snarling Jasper behind him. I laughed.

The Cullens all began to discuss how Charlie should be introduced to me. They went through every possibility, with Alice looking to see how things turned out. I wasn't really paying attention. I was skimming through everyone's thoughts and memories. There were some interesting things in them. I didn't linger on the…couple things. I really wished that I could read Bella's mind. It was strange, not knowing what she was thinking.

Everyone agreed that Carlisle would answer the door. Everyone would be in the living room, and I would introduce myself. Suddenly, Alice groaned.

"Jacob and Nessie are coming back to the house! I can't see anything!" Alice cried.

"It's okay Alice. I think we already got everything we needed," I comforted her.

"I guess you're right," she said. Jacob and Renesemee walked through the door. With them was another boy. He had the same black, short hair and russet colored skin. He was shorter, and didn't have as much mussels, and had a huge smile on his face. His thoughts seemed to be unusually kind. He didn't see everyone in the room as vampires. He saw them as friends.

"Hi! My name is Seth," He grinned down at me. He was much taller then me. He stuck out his hand.

"Hello. I'm Rebecca. It's a pleasure to meet you," I took his hand. He didn't even note the coldness, but I noticed the heat. His hand was burning hot against my own. I immediately wanted to rip my hand from his. I let go out his hand after only a few moments.

"Hi Auntie!" Renesemee said to me. I smiled at her.

"Hi Nessie," I said. She sat down beside Bella.

"Mom, can we go hunting soon?" she asked.

"Not now. Charles's coming over," Bella said, "And besides. We have a hunting trip planned in a few days. You can wait." Renesemee frowned, but smiled again soon after.

"Grandpa's coming over?" she asked.

"Yep." As soon as she spoke I could hear a car entering on the unpaved path towards the Cullen house.

**Sooooo how'd you like it? Charlie is in the next chapter. Oh, and does anyone know any 1900 music? Like piano music? I could probably Google it, but I wanted to see if anyone knew a song first. If you do, I'd love to hear it! Thanks a lot!**

**-Katie**


	11. Cousins

Cousins

**All righty then! I do…not own Twilight. I know, I know. Shocker, right? Hahaha! Now that that is out of the way…on with the story!!!**

Everyone relaxed into some chairs. I could feel Jasper sending out peaceful waves to everyone. Emmett had turned the t.v to a football game, which everyone had their eyes on, but not their minds.

Charlie's car was coming closer to the house. The car drove a little below the speed limit, until it came to a stop in front of the house. I kept my eyes on the t.v. The exact same time Charlie knocked on the door, Alice's face went black. She was having a vision. Curiously, I entered her mind. I saw five vampires. They all had clocks on. Two of then were light grey, and the other three were a very dark grey, nearly black. They were running by a sign that said 'Welcome to Forks'. Edward and Alice gasped, but they pulled her expressions together just before Charlie entered the room, with Carlisle at his side. Charlie's walk slowed when he saw me, and his eyes widened slightly. His eyes flickered from me to Edward. Then his scent hit me.

It was truly mouth watering. I automatically leaned in slightly towards the scent. I took a deep breath through my mouth. I could taste it on my tongue. Every instinct in my body told me to lunge at his throat. I could imagine it now, my teeth on his throat. I could imagine his pulse against my lips, and how sweet his blood would taste, especially after the less appealing animal blood…

_Rebecca. Snap out of it, _Edward thought. I blinked and then stood up and smiled at Charlie.

"Hello. My name is Rebecca. It's a pleasure to meet you," I said, using the air from my last breathe.

"Er…hi. The names…Charlie," Charlie said. We shook hands. His skin was warm against mine.

For some reason, I couldn't hear his exact thoughts. I could get the feeling of them, but I couldn't hear the exact words. Strange, his thoughts weren't as silent as his daughters, but I could see where she got it from.

"Hi dad." Bella spoke.

"Hi grandpa!" Renesemee exclaimed.

"Hey Bells! Hey Ness! How are you to?" Charlie asked.

"Pretty good," Bella said. Her eyes flickered quickly to Alice and away again. I could tell that she was wondering what Alice had seen.

"Good," Renesemee yawned.

"You tired Ness? Haven't you been getting a lot of sleep?" Charlie looked concerned.

"Well it is pretty quiet out there at the cottage. I can't _imagine _anything that could be loud happening out there," Emmett said. I rolled my eyes. Bella glared at him, and Edward looked like he wanted to throw something at Emmett. Charlie remained oblivious.

I turned my mind on Charlie's memories, curious. I couldn't hear his exact thoughts, so would I be able to get into his memories? I saw though them all, but I couldn't hear his exact thoughts behind them all, just the feeling of them, like before.

Everyone started talking to each other in quiet conversations. Emmett made little comments every now and then, a response to something someone said. Bella and Edward looked like they were ready to rip him apart. I was starting to get sick.

"Remember our little arm-wrestling match Emmett," Bella said smugly. She said it so quietly that Charlie would never be able to hear. Emmett grumbled, and went up the stairs, Rose giggling after him.

"What amazes me," Charlie said after Emmett and Rose had disappeared, "is how much you and Rebecca look alike." He was looking at Edward.

"That's because she's my cousin," Edward said smoothly.

"Wha…really? I thought you had lost your whole family." Charlie's eyes narrowed slightly.

"We all thought so as well," it was Carlisle's who spoke, "Rebecca had come to the hospital while I was there. While I was checking her over, I told her she looked a lot like my son. We began talking, and she told me that she had no where to stay. I offered her a place here until she could get a place to stay, until she could find another place. Edward and Rebecca saw each other; they seemed to recognize each other right away."

"Oh…okay." I could easily tell that Charlie didn't believe our story, but I could tell from everyone's memories, that would rather believe what we told him, rather then get into the details.

"Well Charlie, I don't know about you, but I'm starved!" Seth said. I had almost forgot the tow werewolves were here. Charlie nodded reluctantly and stood up. He gave Bella and Renesemee a hug. I looked around to see what everyone else was doing. Emmett and Rose were still upstairs, Jasper and Alice were making a foundation of cards at the bottom of the staircase, Carlisle and Esme were talking quietly, and Jacob was in the kitchen eating. Seth was at the door, waiting for Charlie.

"Soooo…I guess I'll be seeing you soon?" Charlie asked

"Sure thing," Bella said. Charlie nodded, and he and Seth both walked out for the door. Everyone was instantly in the living room. Alice turned to face everyone.

"The Volturi are coming."

**So the Volturi are coming! Yikes! I'm guessing you guys know at least 4 of the people that are coming, but who is the fifth??? I'm going to make he/she up! I want them to have a really cool power! If you have any suggestions, then tell me! Please review!**

**-The one and only Katie ;)**


	12. Volturi

Volturi

**I don't own Twilight, even though I wish I did! Life is so unfair sometimes, isn't it! :( Although I am happy with all the amazing reviews I'm getting! Plus the story alerts and favorites! I even got some author alert and favorites! They all make me so happy! :) Thanks a lot everyone! I hope you all keep it up!**

"The Volturi?" Carlisle asked, "Why would they want to come here. They were only here a year ago. They have no business here, as far as I am aware."

"The might be checking in on Renesemee," Jasper said.

"That could be it," Rosalie said.

"Yeah! Aro _did _say that they would be checking in on her," Emmett agreed.

"Who's the fifth one?" Edward wondered aloud.

"I don't know. The other four are obviously Jane, Alec, Demetri and Felix. I don't recognize the fifth," Alice said. Everyone looked at them.

"What. Are. You. Talking about," Emmett asked.

"In the vision," I explained, "There were five Volturi members. Four of them were recognizable. They were the ones Alice said. The fifth must be new."

Carlisle nodded. He was deep in thought.

"Oh well. It can't be that bad, right?" Emmett said.

"You do know that this is the Volturi we're talking about, right?" Bella asked.

"Ummm…yeah. Your point?" Emmett said, his thoughts confused.

"The Volturi collect you because your gift is useful to them. We should probably be a little worried. What color cloak did they have on?" Bella said.

"The same as Alec and Jane," Alice said.

"Even more reason to worry!" Bella exclaimed. I could tell, without being in her thoughts, that she was stressed. Jasper sent calm towards her and Emmett wrapped his arms around her, murmuring comforting words in her ear. It had never occurred to me, but now I realized that _I _was the new third wheel. Hmmmm. This would be…different. Edward chuckled, and Bella sent a confused look towards him. He tilted his head in my direction. Bella looked at me with raised eyebrows, and I smiled at her, which she returned.

"Do you know when they will be coming?" Esme asked. Alice closed her eyes and concentrated. I could see that she was looking deeper into the vision. She looked a little bit farther back. I could see that she was trying to find out when Aro gave the command for them to come. She found the vision. Aro was talking to Jane, Alec, Demetri, Felix and the other unknown Volturi member. They had their hoods down, so I could see his face. It was a male, with short brown hair. He was nowhere near as large as Emmett or Felix. He looked about the same size as Demetri. I had been so focused on the male, that I missed the conversation. I left the vision at the same time Alice did.

"Tomorrow," Alice said. Everyone raised their eyebrows, and looked at each other.

"So soon?" Carless wondered.

"Yes. It will be at night, around eleven," Edward said.

"Will everything be okay?" Renesemee whispered. She looked worried, and I could understand why.

"Everything will be fine Nessie," Bella smile reassuringly at her daughter. Renesemee nodded, and then went into the kitchen, probably to see what Jacob was doing this whole time. As soon as her daughter was out of the room, Bella's face broke into worry.

"Everyone will be fine Bella. They have nothing to punish us for," Edward said.

"I know. I just can't help feeling worried, you know?" Bella smiled at him. It was easy to see the love she had for him in her eyes. It was the same love in Edwards's eye when he looked at Bella. Actually, it was in everyone's eyes when they looked at their mates. I was happy for all of them but it was little annoying…but that was probably just me.  
"We'd better get back to the cottage. It's later then I thought. Renesemee should get to sleep," Bella said. Emmet was about to speak, but one look from Bella had his mouth shut.

"Nessie! Come on! It's time for bed!" Bella called. Renesemee appeared, with Jacob at her side,

"Okay mom. Good-night Jake. Good-night everyone!" Renesemee said. Then she, Edward and Bella left the house.

_See you in the morning, _Edward thought.

_Sure thing, _I thought.

"Have fun!" Emmett called. All I heard was a snarl.

"Well I'm heading out," Jacob said.

"Finally. I thought you'd never leave," Rosalie muttered.

"Hey Blondie. Answer this question. Why do blondes smile during lightning storms? You heard that one?" Jacob asked as he started towards the door. Rosalie glared at him. He turned around to face me, "Has she heard it before?"

"No," I said. She turned her glare in my direction, and I sent her an apologetic look.

"Awesome," he turned to Rosalie, "because they think their picture is being taken." Alice and I giggled.

"Get out of this house you stupid mutt!" Rosalie growled.

"Sure thing. See you in the morning!" Jacob said brightly, and then walked out the door, trembling, before Rosalie could respond. She growled.

"Calm down Rose," Emmett said, "Wanna go upstairs?" Rosalie giggled, her mood changing.

"Meet you there!" She darted up the stairs, with Emmett at her heels. Everyone was quiet. Suddenly Alice had a vision. It was of both of us shopping. Damn. I must be really desperate to get out of this house. Then again, shopping was probably better then being in the house at the moment. Alice cheered, and then she grabbed me hand and pulled me to the garage.

"We're going shopping!" Alice yelled to a confused Carlisle, Esme and Jasper.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Alice cried. We got into her Yellow Porsche. She was really hyper. I wonder if she had a hyper problem when she was human…she was all but bouncing with excitement.

"Shopping malls here we come!"

**Alice is sure crazy huh? I wouldn't want to get in a car with her…oh and I'm not describing their shopping trip. I'm not really a shopper. I apologize to the people who wanted to see Alice go crazy at the sight of clothes. You'll just have to your imagination! So tell me what you think! Thanks a ton for all my loyal reviewers! **

**-The AMAZING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! KATIE!!! ;)**


	13. Hobbies

Hobbies

**I don't own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse or Breaking Dawn. This of course includes all the characters. To bad for me! Oh well. Big thanks to all my awesome reviewers: ****XEdwardsLilCullenX****, ****faerigal713****, ****LindseyRae****, ****-luvvvzTWILIGHT****, and ****awsometasic twilight jasper**** (If I spelled any of the names wrong, sorry!). You guys are the best! Thank you to all my alerts and favorites to! Thankfully, I haven't gotten any flames yet! I'm glad everyone is enjoying this story as much I'm enjoying writing it! Just a reminder, when the writing is in **_**italics **_**It is usually somebody's thoughts. The thoughts will be whoever Rebecca is talking to at the moment. Now, on with the story! ;)**

We had gotten back at about 7am. Before, I never would have believed that someone could shop that long. Of course, that was _before _I had met Alice. She had bought enough clothes for the whole town probably more! Someone really needed to get her a credit card limit…  
After we had put all the clothes away, which were mostly for me, we went back downstairs. Everyone was doing their own thing. Emmett and Jasper were wrestling in the backyard, Carlisle was working at the hospital, Rosalie was in the garage working on her car, Esme was sketching some blueprints and Edward, Bella and Renesemee were still at the cottage.

"So," Alice said conversationally, "What do you like to do?"

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"You know. A hobby." _Shopping, music, cars…what do you like?_

"Oh…well…I don't really know. I guess I enjoy music and art," I shrugged.

"Really? Can you play the piano?" Alice asked.

"Yes, but I haven't played in years," I laughed.

"You should play on the piano we have here!" _The only ones who could really play are Edward and Rosalie. Rosalie can only play the music though. Edward actually makes his own pieces. He made Bella a lullaby. It's beautiful. _I nodded. I had heard it in their thoughts. She gasped.

"You and Edward can play together!" _Esme would be so happy!_ "Edward and Rosalie tried it once, but it didn't turn out that well…" I could see the memory and couldn't help but laugh. They were both to stubborn, and wanted the lead part to play together. They argued more then they played.

"Maybe another day," I said. My piano playing probably needed a lot of work. I wasn't about to play with Edward if I was just going to make a fool of myself!

"Okay, okay…so what do you like about art?" she asked. I sighed. This was starting to feel like twenty questions.

"I guess…painting," I answered. I didn't paint a lot, but when I did, I like it very much. She nodded her expression thoughtful.

"Painting does seem relaxing," she said, "but I would never do it. What if the paint got on my clothes? They would be ruined!" We both laughed. Edward, Bella and Renesemee walked through the door. Alice immediately groaned.

"Bella! Are you _trying _to torture me! Look at your outfit! Do I need to get you instructions on how to use your closet?" Alice sighed.

"Alice, I'm not going to a fashion show or anything! My clothes don't have to look perfect." Alice glared at her.

"If you _can _look perfect, then you _will _look perfect. Come with me. Rebecca and I went shopping last night, and I have the perfect outfit for you!" Alice grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her up the stairs with her. Bella mouthed 'help me' before she and Alice disappeared. Edward chuckled.

"You went shopping with Alice?" he asked me with raised eyebrows.

"Yes. It was better then the…er…other alternative," I explained. He could see what I meant by my thoughts.

"I guess you're right," he laughed, "So why is Alice telling me to ask you about the piano in her thoughts?" If it were possible, I would have blushed.

"Nothing. Alice seems to want me to play, but I haven't played in such a long time. I'm probably horrible," I said, making a mental note to get back at Alice somehow.

"Why don't you play now?" He asked. _You'll never know how good you are until you try._

"You and Alice are so pushy!" I groaned.

"If you think that's bad, then you haven't seen anything yet!" Emmett laughed from outside. Edward rolled his eyes, but other then that, ignored the comment.

"So, do you want to try?" _We could try a duet of you want…_

"Why don't you play, and I'll listen and tell you what you're doing wrong?" I grinned. Esme smiled slightly.

_It's so good to see that they're getting along, _she thought, _I don't know why I was ever worried…they're too much alike to fight like normal siblings. Or maybe that will become a problem…_she laughed softly at her thoughts. Edward and I smiled. Jacob walked through the door.

"Great," I heard Rosalie mutter from the garage, "The dog's back. Why can't he just leave us the hell alone?" She imagined herself throwing him out of the house rather violently. She really did hate this wolf. I guess his blond jokes didn't help the situation either.

"Hey," Jacob said.

"Jacob," Edward nodded at him.

"Hi," I said. Upstairs, I could hear Bella and Alice arguing.

"Where's Nessie?" Jacob asked. As soon as he spoke Renesemee came through the kitchen door into the living room.

"Jacob!" she cried, and ran over to him. She hugged him, and he kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey Ness!" It was easy to see the devotion in his eyes. Edward frowned, but looked away before Renesemee could see it.

_It could be worse, it could be worse... _He chanted. I stifled a laugh.

"So…the Volturi are coming today, right?" Jacob said. Edward nodded.

"Yes. They don't appear to be picking a fight…just a check-up," Edward said. Jacob nodded, but his worried eyes darted to Renesemee and away again. It was weird, being surrounded by so many happy couples, though I didn't really count Renesemee and Jacob as a couple yet. In the many coven s I had been in, there had never been more then two couples. As strange as it was, it didn't bother me that much. I had always been alone, and was fine with it. I wasn't about to start letting it bother me now. Bella and Alice came down the stairs. Bella had on a whole new outfit, and looked very annoyed. Alice looked pleased with herself.

"You look much better Bella," Alice said.

"Sure Alice. Thank you so much," Bella said sarcastically.

"You're welcome," Alice said, ignoring the sarcasm. Bella shook her head, but smiled too.

"Have you seen anything else on the Volturi?" Bella asked. Alice closed her eyes and concentrated.

**Stupid way to end a chapter, I know. I just didn't want this chapter to go on to long. I have to go meet my friend before she strangles me! So please review and tell me your thoughts! I would love to get twenty reviews! That doesn't mean I'll only update when I get that many though. I'll update when my brother isn't hogging the computer, and I can get on again! Hahaha! Well, I hope you liked it!**

**-The Very Cool Katie!!! :) **


	14. Home

Home

**As you all probably know, I don't own Twilight or any of the characters in the books. Thank you to all my awesome reviews. I'm glad people are enjoying this story! I'm enjoying writing it too! Now on with the chapter!!**

There was nothing new in Alice's vision. Everything was very much the same. At this time, the Volturi members were probably on a plane here.

"Nothing new," Alice sighed.

"Can you see what the new Volturi member's gift is?" Bella asked. Alice concentrated harder, but the only thing there was them arriving.

"No," Alice said in a frustrated tone.

"That's okay Alice. We're going to find out soon enough," Edward comforted her. Alice nodded, but her expression and thoughts still held worry. Emmett and Jasper came into the house form the backyard. Emmett was fuming over the lost match, and the fact that Jasper was no longer in the mood. Jasper found it amusing, so he did nothing to calm Emmett down, but he did relives the stress and worry in the room.

"So what are we talking about in here?" Emmett asked.

"Just pondering the Volturi's visit," Edward said.

"Right," Emmett said.

"I hope everything will turn out okay," Esme fretted.

"Everything will be fine! Carlisle will be home by then, and we can always ring up the wolves. I doubt they'll turn it into a fight. If they do, they won't stand a chance!" Emmett laughed.

"He has a point," Jasper agreed.

"Yes. With Bella blocking us from their gifts, how can they win if it turns into a fight? Which Alice does not see happening. They only want to check-up on Nessie," Edward said.

"What about the fifth Volturi member?" I asked.

"Bella can take away his power to, if necessary," Edward said. Even with everyone's positive attitudes, I still didn't feel completely sure. Aro must know that he could be sending his most prized members into a death trap. If it turned into a fight, we would surly win. With the wolves help, and Bella's gift, it would almost be easy. Aro must know this. The fifth vampire must be the key. His gift must be giving Aro the confidence to send only five members, but what could be useful against Bella anyways?

_You're worrying to much over nothing, _Edward thought.

_I can't help it, _I thought sheepishly.

_Everything will be fine. With Bella blocking this new vampire's gift, and everyone else's, everything will be fine, _Edward tried to sooth my worry.

_Sure. Don't worry about me. I'm sure you're right, _I thought.

_Of course I'm right. I'm always right, _he thought, an amused edge to his thoughts.

"That's what you think," I mumbled out loud. Everyone turned to look at me, while Edward chuckled.

"You two are going to get _so _annoying! Worse then Edward and Alice!" Emmett complained. His thoughts ran through some conversations when Edward and Alice had talked using their gifts. I laughed.

"You're probably exaggerating things a bit Emmett," I said.

"Well you haven't had to put up with it all these years!" Emmett shot back. I rolled my eyes and smiled, but didn't reply.

The day went by swiftly. Everyone did their own things all day, yet it wasn't boring. It was _relaxing. _I had never felt so calm, peaceful…at _home _in my whole existence. I could get used to this.

Sadly, the day ended much too quickly. Soon, it was already night. Carlisle had gotten home from the hospital late. Everyone was seated in the living room, talking very quietly. Alice was looking in the future, while Edward was looking with her, through her thoughts. Bella had been practicing her shield all day. Jacob was debating on his wolf form or his human form. He decided on his human form, where he could be with Renesemee. Everyone sat and waited. Suddenly, new thoughts swirled in my head.

**All righty then. So, did you like it? I think it's a pretty good cliffy…and besides. It's kind of hard to concentrate right now, since my brother and his idiotic friends are yelling downstairs. But his friends are cute so I don't mind that much. ;) He just showed me this VERY SCARY video on YouTube on a ghost. I am not kidding you. Second scariest one I've ever seen. My brother loves showing me them. Oh well. It was so scary, that I threw his I-pod! He wasn't very happy…but he brought it on himself! Don't worry! It's not broken! Now that I have just told that pointless fact on my life, please review!**

**-Guess who….KATIE!!!!!! **


	15. The New Volturi Member

Volturi

**Yay! I hit twenty reviews! I'm so happy! Thank you so much to all my awesome reviewers for all the support! You're all the best!!! Due to some confusion I got, this story is taking place a few months after Breaking Dawn. That is why the Cullens haven't moved yet. This also explains why Bella has golden eyes, instead of the newborn red or amber. Renesemee looks to be about thirteen years old. This is explained in chapter 2. I got a review asking me to make the chapters longer, so I'm going to try! Now that all that is out of the way, I'll continue on with the story! **

"They're almost here," Edward said. He would be able to hear their thoughts also. Jasper was sending out calming waves.

_It's much to green here. I can't wait for this to be over, so that we can go home, _Jane thought.

_Why do we have to check the kid's growth? Can't they send a picture or something? _Felix was irritated. I quit listening. I knew that I shouldn't be nervous. There were five of them and ten of us and five of them, but I just couldn't shake the nervous feeling.

The five Volturi members were soon in the yard on the deck. There was a soft knock at the door. Carlisle went to get it. Esme almost got up with him, but Carlisle motioned for her to stay where she was. She sat back down reluctantly.

"Jane. It's nice to see you again." I could hear Carlisle's polite voice.

"Carlisle." Jane said in the same tone.

"Please come in," Carlisle said. I could hear the soft footsteps as the Volturi members entered the room. Everyone's heads turned in their direction. Jane was in the front, and by her side was Alec. Behind them, was Felix, Demetri and the unknown Volturi member. I quickly skimmed thoughts his memories, searching for a name. I didn't know if Edward was looking through my mind, or looking into the Volturi member's thoughts. I didn't go to far back. I didn't want to miss the conversation that was happening in the present. I just wanted a name…Nathaniel. That was his name. Edward nodded slightly, showing me he had heard.

"And who would this be?" Felix asked, nodding in my direction. He was not ignorant to the fact that I was the only one in the room without a mate, and was looking over my appearance. I stifled a growl.

"Rebecca. She is the newest member to our coven," Carlisle said.

"Hey," Felix winked at me. I resisted the urge to glare at him, but I couldn't stop my eyes from rolling. He chuckled. I held back a hiss, and I could see that Edward was as annoyed as I was.

"Aro sent us to check the child's growth," Jane said, ignoring Felix.

"_The child's_ name is Renesemee," Bella almost growled. Jane smiled at her. She was trying to use her gift on her, but nothing happened. I wondered if Bella's shield was protecting everyone else now.

"Of course," Jane said sweetly, "We were sent to check on _Renesemee's _growth." Edward carefully rubbed Bella's hand, a silent warning. Bella must have understood, because she controlled her expression again. It could have been from Jasper too, who was sending calm waves at her.

"As you can see, Renesemee is gowning fine, and is still under perfect control," Carlisle said.

"I see, but you can never be to careful now, can you?" Jane laughed, "Aro wished for you to meet the new member of the Volturi. This is Nathaniel," she motioned to the still and silent man beside Felix. Carlisle nodded.

"It's a pleasure," Carlisle said, extending his hand. I wanted to know what his gift was. I went back into his memories. I would probably have to go farther back this time or maybe when he was introduced to the Volturi. I was partly aware that Edward was focused on my thoughts, curious of Nathaniel gift too. I went back, but not too far. He couldn't have belonged to the Volturi that long. I went back a week ago. He was wondering the desert. To far back. I went farther up, skimming thought, until I saw the massive city of Volterra. I was getting close, so went more slowly through his memories. There was a worry in the back of my head, and I realized it was Edward. I left his memories briefly when I heard shock in Edward's thoughts.

_Bella looks worried. I wonder what's wrong._

Suddenly, before I could look further, everything went silent in my head. I couldn't hear anyone's thoughts but my own. I was shocked. What was going on? I tried to look through Nathaniel's memories again, but nothing happened.

"Rebecca, are you okay?" Edward asked. I wondered if his gift was gone, like mine. Everyone had turned to look at me. I saw an amused expression cross Nathaniel face, but it was gone as suddenly as it appeared.

"I-I…can't read anyone's thoughts," I murmured. Everyone's eyes widened.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked.

"I mean what I said. It's…quiet. I can't hear your thoughts or go through your memories." I felt oddly…vulnerable. I had depended on my gift far too much.

"So that's what you can do. Impressive. Aro would welcome you to the guard," Felix smiled at me. I ignored him.

"It's you, isn't it," Edward said. I looked at him confused, but he wasn't looking at me. He was looking at Nathaniel.

"Yes," Nathaniel didn't bother lying.

"What did you do to Rebecca?" Carlisle asked, still sounding polite, but I could hear the worry under his words. The same amused look crossed Nathaniel's face again, before he answered.

"I took away her gift."

**Okay, this wasn't my best chapter. This was a harder one to write. Don't you love the new vampire's name? Hahaha! I got it from this 'baby boy names form the 18 century' site. So far, those two don't seem to like each other, huh? Sorry for it being so short. I'll try to make next chapter longer. So please review! This chapter was harder, so I want to know if you all like it still! Thanks!**

**-The Awesomely Cool Katie! ;)**


	16. Gifts

Gifts

**Okay, so I didn't mention this in my other story, but I do not own any characters or books in the Twilight saga, but you already know that, right? I got some reviews, and almost everyone hates Nathaniel! Hahaha! I found that so funny!! Sucks to be him! So, to save him, I got this chapter up ASAP! **

Took away my gift?! How was that _possible_?! I had grown so accustomed to having it with me, that it would be hard to live without it. Could I live without it?!

"You took away her gift? How does that work?" Carlisle asked, his eyes sparking with interest. I couldn't share his interest, because I was far too annoyed and panicked. I doubted that even Jasper could help me.

"If I focus on a vampire long enough, then their gift will disappear briefly. It won't be forever," he looked at me, and smiled, "I can put it back when I want to."

"So can hold onto it if you wanted to," I demanded, my eyes narrowing.

"Probably, but what use would it be to me?" he grinned at me, and a strange warmth came me. Nervousness? Embarrassment? I was sure I would be blushing if I were human, but why? It's not like I was attracted to him…he took my gift!

"Why did you only take away mine?" I demanded.

"I felt you looking through my memories," he explained. I frowned. I knew it was possible to feel my looking through someone's memories, but it happened very rarely. If you were focused hard enough, you would start to see the memories that I was looking through, but no one here knew that. Suddenly, thoughts swirled in my head again. My gift was back. Nathaniel half-smiled at me.

_Sorry. I sort of like my mind and memories to be as private as possible. I hope there are no hard feelings, _he thought. I ignored him, but I couldn't deny the relief at having my gift back. I couldn't deny that he had a good reason to take my gift either. I wouldn't want anyone looking through my mind and memories either.

"Didn't Bella have her shield up?" Rosalie asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"I _did _but I can't feel it anymore," Bella said, her forehead crumpling in worry.

"I took away your shield too," Nathaniel explained.

"But I _still _can't read your thoughts," Edward said to Bella.

"Really?" Bella asked, "That's weird." Jane glared at Bella, but nothing happened. Jane hissed.

"Why won't it work!" she hissed in annoyance. She turned her glare to Edward. I knew what she was going to do without looking at her thoughts. Edward was suddenly on the ground, withering in obvious agony. His lips trembled, but not a sound escaped his lips. It was probably a good thing I couldn't read his thoughts right now. Otherwise, I would be in the same pain.

Nathaniel had a strange expression on his face. Almost as if he wanted to make her stop, but knew he couldn't. It was wise of him not to. There was no telling what punishment he would receive. But, why would I care? Why _should _I care? I _should want _him to stop Jane, for the sake of my brother, and the rest of my family. I shouldn't care what kind of punishment Nathaniel would receive because of it!

Bella stared at Edward in horror.

"Stop it!" Bella shrieked. She was about to lunge at Jane, but Emmett who was beside Bella, grabbed her and restrained her. Renesemee squeezed her mothers hand but made no noise. The rest of the…_my_ family had expressions ranging from pain to anger. Jane looked away from Edward and smiled at Bella. Edward was still.

"Hmm. Well, it works on him. I wonder if it works on everyone else," Jane said, turning her head in my direction. Edward got off the floor and was beside Bella again. Bella had pulled herself closer to him. His eyes met mine, and I could see he was horrified for me.

"I think we know that it will work," Nathaniel spoke quickly. Why would he say that? Was it to defend me? I wasn't the only one surprised. Nathaniel looked surprised himself, and his thoughts were full of wordless surprise also.

"It probably would, but there's no harm in checking, is there?" she laughed again. She looked at me and smiled. I braced myself for the pain. Nothing happened. I couldn't believe it. Nathaniel had taken _her _gift away. She glared at me.

"Is there any reason that you have to use your gift against my family?" Carlisle spoke quickly, probably sensing what was happening. Jane smiled at him. Nathaniel quickly gave her gift back.

"Just curious," Jane said. Her eyes flickered to me again. She was probably wondering what had gone wrong. Everyone, but Edward, was wondering the same thing. Edward was wondering why Nathaniel had taken away Jane's gift to protect me.

"Yes, well, I think we should move back onto the topic of Renesemee now that everything else is out of the way," Carlisle said.

"Of course. Now, Aro wishes to know how much the child has grown since the last time we were…here," Jane said. Her hesitation was barley noticeable. She was probably uncomfortable with the topic of the Volturi's only defeat.

"Renesemee has grown 8 inches since the Volturi were here," Carlisle said. Bella's grip tightened on Renesemee's hand.

"Does the child still prefer blood over human food?" Jane asked, her expression bored.

"Yes," Bella answered curtly.

"Has she developed any sort of venom?"

"No."

"I see," Jane smirked, "Aro wishes for us to stay a few days. To be able to monitor the child's growth ourselves."

_Damn Aro and the rest of the Volturi, _Emmett thought.

_Great. Now we have to pretend to be polite to them for a few more days, _Rose thought bitterly.

_I'm going to have to be around Bella, Rosalie and Edward for awhile. They seem a little to angry for my liking…, _Jasper thought.

_I wonder how long they'll be staying…, _Esme was worrying.

_Hmmm...they'll be here three days to be exact, _Alice had looked ahead, to see when the Volturi members would be leaving.

_Three days? Wonderful. Bella, Nessie and I should probably stay at the house then., The last thing we need is to have five Volturi members at the cottage, _Edward thought.

_I should probably take a little vacation from the hospital. I need to be here, _Carlisle thought. I was just as surprised as the rest of them. Alice had not seen this coming. They may have not planned how long they were going to stay, and decided it last minute. That would explain why Alice had not seen it.

"Of course," Carlisle said. Everyone's thoughts were filled with anger and dread, "You may stay here as long as you may. We would appreciate it if you would reframe from hunting while you are her. So that my family and I can continue to remain inconspicuous."

"Thanks you very much for the kind offer Carlisle," Jane said, "but we shall be returning to Italy in three days. And you have nothing to fear. We will not hunt while we are here. You have our word. Of course, accidents do happen," Jane laughed. Carlisle remained silent and only gave a small nod. Jane looked at everyone.

"Well don't let us interrupt your plans," Jane laughed, "you can carry on with your usual day." Everyone was silent. They were deciding if it was safe to leave the Volturi alone. Rosalie sighed, and with a final stare at Jane, went out to the garage to work on Emmett's jeep. Emmett went with her. Esme went back up the stairs to work on some blueprints. Jasper and Alice laid out some cards at the bottom of the stairs. Carlisle resumed to reading a book on the coffee table. Edward, Bella, Renesemee, and Jacob didn't move. I stayed where I was. The Volturi members made themselves comfortable and sat down, making a murmured conversation between themselves. Jacob and Renesemee made their way out to the backyard, and Bella and Edward followed them. I sighed, and stood up. Felix made eye contact with me and winked again. I grimaced. Nathaniel caught me eye, and half smiled again, but looked away before I could respond in any way. I blinked, surprised and agitated, and made my way up the stairs to see if I could help Esme.

**Yay! I feel that this chapter is a lot longer then all the other ones I have written. It is much harder to write the Volturi members mind. You don't really get a feel for what their personalities are, do you? I'm sorry for torturing Edward. It pained me to do so, but since Jane hates Bella, I figured that would be who she went after, since she till couldn't get Bella. I am a Team Edward all the way! My mom is Team Jacob. She calls me a leech-lover. Nice mom, huh? Lol! I got a shirt that says 'I love vampires' and another one that says 'I'm a sucker for vampires.' They're the best! My new favorite shirts and they are totally true! I love arguing with Team Jacob people on how Edward is better. A lot of fun. Okay, so I hope you all like Nathaniel a bit more! Please review! Oh, and I've been thinking about getting a beta? What do you all think? Thanks for reading!**

**-A complete Team Edward fan with no doubts at all, Katie**


	17. Annoyed

Annoyed

**Yay! I got so many reviews! And some of them are so funny! I would have updated sooner, but the site wouldn't let me log in. I don't know if it was just me or what, but it was really annoying. I had the last chapter ready to go for days! So, I hope you enjoy this chapter! A really cool thing, this story will appear as a commercial in safari writer's story 'Looking For Love'! Yay! So, thanks for all the support! I love ya all! :)**

Time seemed to be moving very slowly now. It was funny, how when I wanted time to go faster, it went slow, and when I never wanted the day to end, it went by quickly. It would have been funnier if it wasn't so agitating.

Felix seemed to be finding many ways to talk to me. He sat beside me most of the time and went where I did when he wasn't watching Renesemee. I was almost ready to run out of the house, screaming. The rest of the Volturi members didn't draw much attention to themselves. They sat quietly. One of them was always watching Renesemee, but Renesemee was also with someone else too. She seemed very good at ignoring the extra eyes.

"So," Felix said, as he sat down beside me on the living room coach. I almost snapped the book in annoyance, "How do you like the new animal blood diet?" His thoughts were very annoying to be in. I had come very close to attacking him a few times, but Edward, Jasper or Alice always came before I could make a move.

"It's different," I said curtly. This vampire was seriously pushing his luck.

"Why'd you decide to do it?" He asked. I wasn't unaware that he was ever so slowly moving closer to me, but I couldn't think of any polite excuse to move away.

"It's a challenge," I replied. To any other vampire, or even a human, my tone would have ended the conversation. It seemed that Felix didn't take hints.

"Joining the Volturi could be a challenge," he chuckled.

"Perhaps," I said, my eyes on the book. It was one of Carlisle's medicine books. It wasn't as interesting to me as it was to him, but anything was better then talking to Felix.

"Why don't you give it a shot," he smirked. Our knees were touching. It took every once of my self control not to move away and scream every insult I knew at the top of my lungs at him. I took a deep breath before I answered without looking up.

"Maybe one day." I had no plans on ever joining the Volturi, but if it shut Felix up, I was ready to try just about anything.

"It would be interesting, having you there," he chuckled to himself, and leaned in a bit closer. I could feel his cool breath on my face.

It wasn't that Felix was unattractive. He was very muscular, almost like Emmett. Much stronger then me. I knew that. His hair was short, almost buzzed, and he had the same ruby eyes as all vampires that stuck to the usual diet. His features were all perfect, just as any vampires. He was just too _cocky_!He thought that he could have whatever he wanted without a problem. I guess being with the Volturi would do that to you, but he was already positive that I would go back with him to Volturi, which I had no plan to do now or ever.

"I'm sure it would be," I said, and finally met his gaze. Then I closed the book, and went to find someone else to talk to. Luckily, Felix didn't follow. I sighed in relief, and went to the backyard. Edward and Bella were sitting on some chairs, watching Renesemee. She was drawing a picture of the house. Jane was watching nearby, her face blank. I sat down beside Bella.

"Hey Becca," Edward said, smiling at me.

"Hi Rebecca," Bella said.

"Hi," I greeted them both. Bella's eyes went back to her daughter. She sighed.

"I can't wait for them to leave," she murmured very low. Jane's ears wouldn't pick them up. Edward rubbed her hand.

"I know," he said in the same volume.

"They made things so…_tense_! And everything was turning out wonderful! I mean, everything was perfect! Better then perfect!" Bella said, her eyes flashing with anger.

"It's just three days," I comforted her.

"Three days that we'll never get back," she shot at me. Edward and I couldn't help but smile.

"We're all going to live for the rest or eternity, and you're worried about three days," Edward teased. Bella's eyes went back to watching Renesemee, but I could see that she was embarrassed.

"Okay, okay. I know. Stupid thing to say. I was just trying to make my point," Bella defended herself.

"We know Bella. Everyone feels the same way," I tried to sooth her.

"Yeah." Was her only response. I could ser that my words had done little to comfort her. She suddenly smiled, and turned her eyes to me.

"We could hear Felix hitting on you," she grinned. I groaned.

"I'm ready to kill him!" I complained.

"It's just three days," she said, copying my words. I glared at her.

"Three days I am going to be tortured," I moaned, "Why can't he take a hint? Do I have to actually _tell _him that I'm not interested? Carlisle might get mad at me for that…"

"Probably," Edward agreed.

"Why, why, why me?" I complained.

"Hey, don't ask me. I have no clue. I mean, obviously, I'm so much better," Bella teased. I kicked her chair, smiling. Her chair almost fell over.

"Hey! What was that for?" Bella laughed.

"For being annoying!" I laughed.

"Well if that's the case…" she went to knock my chair over my chair, but I got out of it to quickly.

"To slow!" I laughed. Then Edward tackled me.

"That was unfair!" I said.

"It was completely fair," he laughed and helped me up. I quickly took his chair, since Bella had kicked mine halfway across the yard.

"Now that was unfair," he said, shaking his head, "I get up to help you up and you take my chair. I thought you were raised better then that!"

"And I thought you were raised not to hit or _tackle _ladies," I shot back.

"Yes, but since when have I ever listened to the rules," he smiled crookedly at me.

"That would be very true," I heard Jane mutter. I hadn't realized that our conversation had gotten steadily louder. Edward and Bella ignored her, so I did to. Renesemee flitted over to Bella's side. Jane's expressionless eyes followed.

"Look!" She showed us the picture that she had drawn. It was very good.

"Wow, that's really good Nessie," Bella complimented her. Edward nodded his agreement. Renesemee beamed at us.

"Thank you," she said, "I'm going to show Esme and Carlisle!" She ran into the house. With a sigh, Jane followed her inside. Edward and Bella got up quickly to follow.

"Well, I guess we'll talk to you later Becca. It's okay if I call you that, right?" Bella asked, sounding worried. I laughed.

"Of course it is," I said. She looked relieved, and then went into the house.

"I guess we'll have to finish our discussion later," Edward grinned.

"I suppose so," I grinned back. With a quick laugh, Edward followed Bella into the house. I sighed, and wrapped my arms around my legs. I heard someone coming outside, and the first name that went into my mind was _Felix. _I groaned internally.

"Can I sit down?" A voice asked. It was Felix's voice. It was to…soft, to…different. I looked up, and was surprised to find Nathaniel.

"Sure," I replied. He sat down silently. We were both silent.

"I'm sorry for the way Felix is acting," Nathaniel said suddenly, "I can see how it annoys you."

"It's too bad he can't," I muttered.

"Yes," he agreed.

Silence.

"How long have you been a member of the Volturi?" I asked.

"Not long," he replied. I waited for him to say more, but he remained silent. His thoughts were analyzing over the forest. I wanted to hear more about him, but every time I tried to enter his mind, he blocked me out, or took away my gift.

"I know you're frustrated with me," he said.

"Since when do you know how I'm feeling all the time?" I asked him, annoyed that he was right, again. He smiled, but otherwise, ignored the comment.

"You're so used to getting the information that you want, that's hard not to know, and to have a power superior to yours," he said.

"Superior?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. He looked at me for a second.

"Maybe that's the wrong word," he allowed.

"I don't see why you're telling me all this. It's not like you can read minds. I think I know how I feel. I don't need you to replay it all for me," I said, all my annoyance from later in the day coming out. I knew it wasn't fair to take it all out on Nathaniel, but I was far from caring at the moment. He laughed, which sparked my annoyance more.

"I'm sorry if I'm annoying you," he said. I ignored him.

"I promise to _try _not to do it again," he chuckled. I glared at him.

"Are you angry with me?" he asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Yes. Yes I am," I answered.

"May I ask why?" he said.

"Because….you are…agitating me," I huffed. I could tell he was fighting a laugh. I glared at him.

"If you're just going to laugh at me," I hissed at him, "then I'll leave." I got up to leave, but he grabbed me hand. I looked at him, surprised.

"Wait. I'm sorry," he said sincerely. I was very surprised. Why was he apologizing? A part of me knew that I was being very unfair with me anger. It wasn't him who was making me so angry. I sat back down slowly, looking at him curiously.

"I'm sorry," he said again. I sighed.

"It's not you who should be apologizing. I'm being very unfair to you with me anger. I'm the one who should be apologizing." I stared at him apologetically.

"I understand," he said. My eyes met his. His eyes were a dark crimson. He looked away. I looked into his thoughts. He was thinking very hard about the forest again. This must be what he did to keep me out of his mind, without taking my gift away. I frowned. He looked at me and smiled.

"That sweater looks very lovely on you," he complimented me. I ducked my head, but I was pleased.

"Thank you," I said.

"Do you have mate?" he blurted out. I looked up, surprised. His thoughts were surprised. And very embarrassed.

"No," I laughed. It was funny, seeing Nathaniel embarrassed.

"And you?" I questioned.

"Not at the moment," he said. We both sat in a comfortable silence. Nathaniel looked like he was about to say something, but a new voice interrupted him.

"Nathaniel," it was Felix. We both looked up to see him standing in the doorway.

"Jane would like to speak to you," Felix said. Nathaniel sighed, and nodded. He looked at me and smiled.

"It was a pleasure to talk to you. I hope we can do it again soon," he said. Then he disappeared inside the house. Felix narrowed his eyes, and followed Nathaniel. I sighed, and leaned back into my chair, and closed my eyes. My thoughts immediately drifted to Nathaniel.

**So there was that chapter! This one was defiantly long! Almost five pages to type! So, please review, and tell me what you think! In some reviews, I included a sneak peek into the chapter! Sometimes, sneak peeks annoy me, because then I'm even more excited for what comes next! Lol! So, I hope you keep reading! If you have any questions, feel free to ask, and I'll answer them as best as I can!**

**-The Awesome, The Amazing, The OUTSTANDING…KATIE!!!!!!!! GO ME!! WHOO….wow. Maybe I am crazy! Hahaha! **


	18. Family Discussion

Family Discussion

**I know I haven't updated in forever! I'm so sorry! Sooooooo sorry!!!! I'll try to update more often, but I'm super busy! I hope you all like this chapter! **

It was strange, not knowing what everyone else was thinking.

Only one day had passed. Previously, Aro had instructed Nathaniel to take away Bella, Edward and Alice's gifts. Jane told him to take away mine to, which he did. We were utterly and hopelessly defenseless. Bella couldn't protect anyone except herself now now. If this turned into a fight, the Volturi members had a very good chance of winning. Actually, they probably would. I guess we didn't stand a very good chance. Bella would be the only one not affected by any of their gifts, and she wouldn't last very long alone.

They continued to watch Renesemee, but there wasn't a lot to see. Anybody could see that. She continued to grow quickly, with nothing abnormally happen. Bella and Jacob wouldn't allow her out of their sight. Edward was with her a lot to, but he was worried about the Volturi to. The time he wasn't with Renesemee , he was usually talking to Jasper or Carlisle.

I secretly wondered if there was another was another reason for them coming here. It seemed highly unlikely that their only reason was to watch Renesemee for three days. I wished I could just look into their thoughts and see what they were planning. Was it to watch, not just Renesemee, but the rest of the Cullens as well? Or was it just to wipe them all out? Perhaps it was to test Nathaniel's gift. They were all possible, but I didn't think that Aro would want to loose Alice, Edward or Bella. Something wasn't right…

Then there was the Nathaniel issue. I couldn't get him out of my mind! I was always wondering what he was thinking. Was this how Edward felt about Bella all the time? I didn't dare ask ay of them about what I was feeling though. Not even Carlisle or Esme. I was worried about what they would think. Besides, I was probably worrying for nothing. There was nothing wrong with being curious.

My cell phone buzzed in my pocket. Carlisle had given it to me yesterday. I hadn't had the need for one before, but they gave us a way of communicating without the Volturi listening in.

_Come to the kitchen. Family discussion. _

The text was from Alice. I got up silently from the couch and made my way towards the dinning room.

Everyone was seated in a chair. Bella, Edward, Renesemee and Jacob were absent. I could hear them outside. I assumed they were keeping the Volturi away so they wouldn't hear this conversation. I took the open seat beside Alice.

"Hello Rebecca. Now, as you probably know, we've been residing in Forks for a while now. I think it's time to consider relocating," Carlisle said. I nodded slowly. Rosalie sighed.

"I wish we didn't have to. I like it here! There's hardly any sun at all. We get to be almost normal."

"Don't worry Rose," Emmett grinned, "We can come back in 80 years or so." Rosalie didn't smile.

"Besides," Rosalie continued, "Where would we go?"

"How about going to visit Tanya's family?" Jasper suggested.

"No," Esme replied, "They're probably still grieving for Irina. We must give them more time." Everyone murmured their agreement.

"How about somewhere in Canada? Haven't been there fore awhile," Emmett said.

"There's no place there like Forks," Rosalie muttered.

"What about Cod Bay?" I offered.

"Cold Bay?" Jasper asked.

"It may not be as cloudy as Forks, but I've heard it's fairly cloudy there. About fifty days of sunshine per year," I said. Everyone considered the option.

"We'll look into it," Carlisle said, "It can be a possibility." Everyone nodded their approval, "Now, about the Volturi-"

"They're up to something!" Rosalie interrupted. Emmett nodded.

"They can't just be here to watch Ness for three days," he said.

"If this turns into a fight, we won't win," Jasper said gravely.

"What can we do?" Esme said fearfully. Nobody answered.

"The main problem is Nathaniel," Jasper started, "He's the one who can take away the powers. If he wasn't here-"

"We would kick ass!" Emmett exclaimed. Jasper smiled.  
"Exactly. Without Bella's shield, we're defenseless. Alec would take away our senses and then we're finished."

"This still isn't saying what we can do," Rosalie interrupted "You're telling us what we already know."

"So we have to take out Nathaniel?" I asked, ignoring Rosalie's comment. The thought depressed me for some reason.

"And how would we do that?" Emmett wondered, "They're always in pairs. It's not like we could separate him from the group or something."

"No," Jasper agreed.

"Then what are you talking about!" I asked. It felt like we wee going in circles.

"Instead of taking him out, why not befriend him?" Esme said. Everyone looked at her, incredulous. She hurried to defend herself, "I mean, try to get him on our side."

"Well, we certainly can't kill him," Carlisle murmured. I was pretty sure Carlisle would make sure we thought of every possible option before that was chosen

"And how would we do that? Walk up to him and start chatting about the weather?" Rosalie said sarcastically.

"Rebecca," Jasper said suddenly. His eyes were suddenly excited, like he had the answer.

"What?" I asked warily. He didn't seem to have heard me.

"Rebecca was talking to him yesterday! I think he's interested in her. If he becomes close to Rebecca-"

"Then maybe he'll consider fighting with us," Alice finished quietly.

"So Rebecca should-"

"Stop talking about me like I'm not here!" I snapped. Every stared at me in surprise, but I didn't stop, "We don't even know what they're planning. Maybe they really are here just to watch Renesemee."

"Even if they are here _right now _to watch, it doesn't mean they'll never attack. They were pretty mad when they didn't get to attack us a few months ago. They were proved wrong and their reputation took a bad hit," Alice said.

"So you want me to make friends with Nathaniel, get him on our side, and then what?" I demanded. I couldn't believe they wanted me to _use _him!

"I agree with Rebecca," Esme said, "It's cruel to use people and wrong."

"Yes," Carlisle agreed, "there must be another way."

"Well if you have one I'm all ears!" Rosalie snapped. Carlisle shot her a warning look.

"Why don't we wait until they leave?" I suggested, "We can decide what to do then."

"Yeah, and maybe Ed, Bella and the dog might have some ideas," Emmett agreed. Everyone was silent, considering.

"I agree," Carlisle said, "We'll wait until the Volturi leave and have the whole family with us."

"And if they decide to attack us before that?" Rosalie asked quietly. Nobody answered. The answer silently hung there, in the air. If they attacked us before…we were all dead.

**I hope you liked it, and I haven't lost mu touch, haha! I'll try to update more often, but I'm sorry to say that there's no promises!**


End file.
